The Sixth Ministry
category:Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *The gate guard will tell you that you have a new mission to investigate a spot in Toraimarai Canal and mentions that the mission comes from Tosuka-Porika in the Optistery (Windurst Waters). *Speak to Tosuka-Porika for a cutscene to discover that there's an entirely different mission and that the gate guard isn't "in the loop"; he explains that there is a hidden room inside Toraimarai Canal, and he needs you to go there and meddle about for him. He will give you the Optistery Ring (key item) to open the door to the hidden room. *Go to G-8 on the 2nd map of Toraimarai Canal. There are 2 paths to get there: **Starting from J-7 tower in East Sarutabaruta, zone into Inner Horutoto Ruins: ***Cracked wall at G-8 ***Magic Gate of Horutoto at E-10 ***Cracked Wall at D-10 ***Sealed Portal at H-9 (Portal Charm or WHM,BLM & RDM required for access) ***Through false wall at H-8 ***Toraimarai Canal door at H-6 & zone into Toraimarai Canal ***Cross bridge at H-6 ***Down stairs at H-7 & turn right at intersection ***Up stairs at H-9 ***Cross bridge at I-8 ***Down stairs at J-9 & head east to 2nd map ***Up stairs at F-8 ***Head to G-8 **Starting from Priming Gate at H-3 of Windurst Walls, zone into Toraimarai Canal (Rhinostery Certificate required for access): ***Down stairs at I-8 & head east ***Up stairs at H-10 ***Head to G-8 *At G-8, you're in a large room with random bats and the mobs that you must kill to gain access to the secret room. For access, kill the four NM Hinge Oils in the room. They do not link. :*Recommended that you have 10-12 level 60+ members to battle the Hinge Oils, or 3 level 75's. :*The Hinge Oils have very nasty AoE that can tear through mages. All melees should come /nin if possible for shadows and all mages should stay out of range with Stoneskin up at all times. :*The bats are also a threat while fighting the slimes. The ones along the center path move up and down very close to the doorway so make sure you fight closer to the stairs to avoid aggro. The two bats at the top of the stairway should be killed prior to chaining the slimes so that the mages may stand there out of AoE range. :*It's best to chain the two closest slimes first, followed by the far left slime, then move the entire party to the other side of the room to finish up the last slime in the opposite hallway. If you killed the slimes pretty quickly, take the time to kill the last bat at the top of the stairway before going through the door. If you are short on respawn time your tank can make a mad dash for the door and your entire party can fight the bat on the other side after it aggros. If anybody fails to make it through the door it's possible to provoke, tank, and fight the bat through the door on either side. :*Soloable by 75 BLM/RDM without Manafont :*Soloable by 72 NIN/WAR :*Soloable by 75 THF/NIN :*Soloable by 75 PUP/WAR wearing evasion gear and using Soulsoother head/Stormwaker body :*Hinge Oils are susceptible to Bind and Gravity and immune to Sleep. *Once all four slimes are dead, you can enter the Marble Door, which is on the far side of the room, up a staircase at H-8. *Examine the "Tome of Magic" - there are several of these; the one that gives you the cutscene is the stack of books on the floor on the wall to the left of the marble door you entered from, next to the chair with a skull in it. *After the cutscene, you can exit through the marble door to the right of the marble door you entered from, this takes you back to Heaven's Tower in Windurst. Head back to the Opistery and speak with Tosuka-Porika to finish the mission and obtain key item Blank Book of the Gods. ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders:At the request of the Optistery, you are to find former minister Karaha-Baruha's laboratory in Toraimarai Canal, and delve deeper into the mystery of the Book of the Gods. ----